1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal brake apparatus of a bait cast reel, and in particular to a centrifugal brake apparatus of a bait cast reel which is capable of selectively adjusting a braking force of a spool by a user in such a manner that a plurality of brake shoes closely contact with an inner surface of a brake ring in proportion to a rotation of the spool when casting a bait.
2. Description of the Background Art
A bait cast reel is directed to casting a bait and fishhook having various weights connected to an end of a wound fishing line to a desired position. A casting distance is determined based on a user's skill. In the case that the braking of a spool which is rotated at a high speed when casting, is not properly controlled, a fishing line may be further unwound after casting due to an inertial force of a rotating spool, so that a fishing line may get tangled.
A fishing line is released after casting, rotating the spool at a high speed. At this time, a certain inertia force is generated in a rotation of the spool. A fishing line is continuously released in a state that a bait and fishhook have been already cast, a released fishing line may get tangled at a free fall point at which a fishing line is not released any more.
Therefore, in this case, a user must hold a rotating spool using his thumb for thereby controlling the rotation of the rotating spool, so that it is possible to prevent the above problems.
As shown in FIG. 1, a spool shaft 12 is fixed to an inner side of a spool 10. A certain number of brake arms 14 are fixed to a circumferential portion of a brake housing 13 in a radial shape, which is tightly inserted into the spool shaft 12. A brake shoe 15 is slidably engaged to a brake arm 14. In the above construction, when the spool 10 is rotated at a high speed, the brake shoe 15 is escaped to the outside of the spool 10 due to a centrifugal force. Therefore, an end surface of the brake shoe 15 and an inner surface of a brake ring 16 contact each other. Therefore, it is possible to implement a brake control structure capable of decreasing the rotation of the spool 10 based on the above described construction.
However, in the above centrifugal brake apparatus, a plurality of the brake shoes 15 closely contact with the brake ring 16 by a centrifugal force at the time when the spool 10 is rotated, and a braking force is generated at a high speed, so that it is possible to limit an inertial rotational force of the spool 10 after the free fall point. However, as a centrifugal force is generated at the time when the spool 10 is rotated at a high speed, since the brake shoe 15 has a friction force from an initial rotation of the spool 10, a certain interference is applied to a rotation of the spool 10.
Namely, since a friction force occurs at an initial operation stage that the spool 10 is rotated based on a casting operation of bait, a casting distance of bait is decreased due to a rotation resistance force from an initial stage of casting by limiting a rotation of the spool 10.
In addition, since users have different casting forces, in the case that the reel having the same rotation resistance force is used by a user, the casting distance is decreased for a user having a small casting force. In the case of a user having a large casting force, since the rotational force is larger than the rotation resistance force, the centrifugal brake function is not properly implemented.